


It’s The Middle Of The Night

by indiegal85



Series: Ain’t No Mountain [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiegal85/pseuds/indiegal85
Summary: There was a reason Katrina was disgruntled at being disturbed in the middle of the night. Set during episode 14.





	It’s The Middle Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, there was so much Kat in this episode I didn't know where to start, until this one popped into my head. It fitted in so nicely with my Kat/Tilly series I couldn’t resist!

Katrina paced the floor in her guest quarters on _Discovery_ and willed herself not to check the chronometer again, knowing it had only been a minute since she last looked. She was a woman of action and waiting didn’t come naturally to her, but there was nothing else she could do. Being an admiral had some privileges but she knew demanding her girlfriend leave her shift early just so she could see her sooner would be pushing it. Besides, she had managed nine months; she could do another few minutes.

The door chimed and Kat turned swiftly to open it. Tilly stood on the threshold, smiling slightly uncertainly; Katrina’s message had been vague, just requesting Tilly’s presence at her quarters at her earliest convenience. Kat grabbed her and pulled her inside, not caring who might be outside in the corridor to see.

‘Sylvia,’ Kat murmured, wrapping her arms tightly around the other woman and burying her head in her neck. ‘Thank fuck.’ Tilly relaxed and her hands came up to stroke Kat’s hair.

‘Hey, it’s ok. I’m ok,’ she crooned soothingly into Kat’s ear.

‘Nine months,’ Kat spat, horrified to hear the anger in her tone but unable to control it. She whirled away from Tilly, pacing the room again as the girl looked on. ‘Nine fucking months and I didn’t know what had happened, where you were or even if you were ok. And the whole time knowing it was my fault; if I’d managed to take the ship away from Gabriel when I meant to..’

‘Stop,’ Tilly’s voice rang out sharply, cutting her off. She crossed the room, grasping Kat firmly by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. ‘It is NOT your fault. None of us spotted there was anything wrong until it was too late. I understand you’ve had a shitty time, but you can’t take responsibility for everything. Especially not him.’ Kat held her stance for a minute, before all the tension left her and she melted back into Tilly’s arms.

‘I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.’ Tilly rubbed soothing circles onto Kat’s back, holding her tight.

‘That’s ok. Just tell me what you need.’

‘I need you.’ Katrina raised her head, and there was an urgency in her eyes now. Their lips crashed together, desperate and needy and she whined in the back of her throat. She pulled back long enough to growl out ‘Bed, now!’ and see Tilly’s eyes darken in response before she was back on her, nipping and sucking at her neck as she propelled her backwards across the room. Tilly’s knees hit the edge of the bed and Kat pushed her so she landed, sprawling, in the middle. Moving with predatory speed, Kat straddled her and resumed her attack. She made quick work of removing their clothing, until they were both naked and Tilly was spread out underneath her. ‘Mine,’ she growled, and leant to suck at Tilly’s collarbone. Tilly cried out as Kat bit down on the soft skin there, then moaned as she passed over it with her tongue. Katrina shifted so she could reach between Tilly’s legs and thrust her fingers inside her, rubbing at her clit as she did so. Tilly cried out again, reaching out for Katrina and slipping her own fingers inside her once she found her. They fucked each other erratically, more roughly than they usually would; Kat’s urgency had infected Tilly too and they dug their nails into each other’s skin trying to keep their bodies connected. They came one after the other, Kat’s pleasure pushing Tilly over the edge and their cries mingled as they arched into each other. Kat dropped onto Tilly and the girl wrapped an arm around her.

‘Fuck,’ Kat panted. ‘That wasn’t quite what I had in mind. Are you ok?’

‘I’m good,’ was Tilly’s response, accompanied by a kiss. ‘How about you?’

‘Much better, thank you,’ Katrina replied. ‘I promise I’ll be gentler next time. And take longer,’ she added, a glint in her eye.

‘I’ll hold you to that,’ Tilly grinned, and they met for another lazy kiss. Katrina was just considering whether she had the energy for round two right now when the door chimed, and she sagged over Tilly’s body. Contrary to what the girl had tried to tell her earlier, she was responsible; with so much of the fleet gone a lot had landed on Katrina’s shoulders. ‘This had better be important,’ she muttered, before pulling on some clothes and padding over to the door. Specialist Burnham stood outside.

‘I suppose I don’t have to tell you it’s the middle of the night,’ Katrina said in greeting.

‘I have a proposal,’ Burnham responded, and damn it but Katrina was intrigued. She stood back a fraction and Burnham walked past her into the room. Katrina followed and was just about to ask her to elaborate when someone else spoke up first, making both of them jump; she had assumed Tilly would have headed into the bathroom to wait out the visitor. Instead she was sitting up in bed, looking gloriously fucked, with the bite mark on her collarbone standing out. The blankets were pulled up to cover her breasts but she was quite clearly naked and at this moment, glaring daggers at a speechless Burnham.

‘You’ve got twenty minutes tops, Michael, then I want her back.’ 


End file.
